Neal’s Comeuppance
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal tries Peter’s patience one time too much with his disobedience; this time Elizabeth takes an active hand along with Peter in teaching Neal why he should obey Peter. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Neal's Comeuppance **

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Neal tries Peter's patience one time too much with his disobedience; this time Elizabeth takes an active hand along with Peter in teaching Neal why he should obey Peter. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it. Takes place after Vital Signs

A/N: This is my first entirely White Collar fan fiction story...all the others in this series have been crossovers with NCIS which can be found either at the NCIS section or the White Collar crossover section.

**Chapter 1**

"Brrring….Brrring," the phone next to the bedside rang waking Peter, who looks at the clock and sees the time…2:30. "Hello?" he answers tentatively and then with an explosive, CAFFREY! Do you know what time it is?"

He is listening while Neal tries to explain the fix he is in before Peter explodes again, "I told you to NOT go there…what part of no do you not understand…yeah, I'll be by…and Neal you had better be there when I get there because if you aren't I will spank you on the spot when I do catch you!"

"What has Neal done this time?" asks Elizabeth, Peter's wife.

"Gotten himself in more trouble. Ever since he helped June with getting her granddaughter placed back on the kidney transplant list he feels he can do anything. Our latest case deals with another scam, this time they are milking senior citizens in nursing homes and he has decided to cut some corners in gathering information on those doing the milking," explained Peter as he hurriedly got dressed.

"Where is he?"

"At another one of the nursing homes gathering information on the suspected head doctor in the scam and once again security has been called and he's playing hide and seek with them…I've got to rescue him yet again…bye," he added as he left vowing that this time he was going to come down hard on Caffrey.

Neal was at the rendezvous location when Peter arrived and without any trouble this time was able to make a clean exit. "I hope that at least this time you were able to gain entry without having a tape recording it," barked Peter.

"Yes, I made sure that the security cameras weren't recording me entering this facility," replied Neal.

"Then what alerted them this time?"

"One of the nurses caught me riffling through Dr. Campbell's files and called security," replied Neal, "but I got what I was looking for," he added hurriedly as he caught the expression on Peter's face.

"You know we can't use that information in court?"

"Yeah, but it does give you some names to look into," Neal replied.

Peter took a deep breath before letting it out slowly as he tried to reign in is temper once again and took the proffered sheet of names. "I'll give them to Jones tomorrow to get background checks but for now go to bed and I'll meet you at work later today," he ordered as he left Neal off at June's.

By the time he returned it was 3:30 and he returned to bed in hopes of getting a bit more sleep before he had to face Neal again. He would have to have a talk with him again about his after hours' activities in hopes that it would take this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

During breakfast Peter told El what had happened the night before and his feelings towards Neal over it. "El he is one of the brightest guys I know and I consider him a friend but there are some times I wish I could wring his neck for some of the stunts he pulls; like last night. I particularly told him under no circumstances was he to approach any nursing homes that Dr. Campbell services, but there he was last night breaking in to one of his offices' trying to gather information, information I may add that we can't even use in court. He's just lucky that this time his entry wasn't recorded by security cameras like that last time…if he had been I don't know if I could have protected him from the consequences of his burglary."

"He needs another dose of your belt, I feel dear," replied El.

Peter did a double take before asking, "How do you know about that El?"

"I've sent the way Neal acts after you have corrected him…its quite obvious what you are doing…and it seems to help for a while. Is that something you learned from when you and NCIS worked on a case together?" she asked innocently.

"Yep, Special Agent Gibbs at NCIS uses it on his agents to keep them in line; that was done so their misdeeds won't have to appear on their records but they are definitely punished when they cross him. I've used it on Neal instead of sending him back to prison and it does help but I fear only until the sting wears off," replied Peter with a smirk.

"Maybe you should ask Agent Gibbs for help with making a better impression on Neal," she suggested lightly.

That got a smile from Peter, "I might just do that, El; but for now I need to get to work and get this case solved before Neal gets into any more trouble," and with a kiss he was gone.

*******

When Peter arrived he was informed that Hughes, his chief, wanted to see him about a recent break in at one of the nursing homes Dr. Campbell services.

"Did Caffrey break in to the nursing home, Peter?"

"I have no knowledge of that, sir," Peter replied as he chose his words carefully.

"Umpf…well, see that he doesn't do it again. I would hate to have any black mark appear on your record if you choose to cover for him, too many times. Now have you any leads in this current case of yours?" he asked seriously.

Peter filled him in on what they had and what his plans for obtaining more.

"What we need is to send Caffrey in as an orderly to see if he can discover anything that we can use to bring these people down," he explained.

"Do it," ordered Hughes as he dismissed Peter.

Peter hurried to his office where Neal was waiting. "I've got a job for you…one that is approved by this office, I may add. You are going in as an orderly at the Three Pines Nursing Facility. I want you to observe the staff and see if there are any inconsistencies being done at this one…you will start tonight. Your identity will be Mark Phillips."

***********

Neal walked up to the nursing staff at 6 pm sharp and produced his credentials for there inspection. When that was done he was assigned a hall and told to watch out for the patients' safety and left to do his job.

Neal spent the next six hours doing just that. He helped anyone who called on him and soon had made friends among the patients at Three Pines. He watched carefully as they were given their meds and noticed on two occasions that the patients, Millie Reynolds and her roommate Julie Smith, said that it was different from what they had been given in the past. They were supposed to receive two pills and now they were only receiving one and it wasn't strong enough to keep their pain at bay. They were both suffers of arthritis. Neal took note of the medication and continued to observe.

By the time his shift was over he was bone tired but thought that if he could only get a glance of the doctor's chart of medication for those two patients he might discover something vital to the case. So as soon as the doctor left his office for rounds Neal snuck in. He was making a copy of the chart when he thought he heard footsteps heading in his direction and he quickly hid in the broom closet behind the doctor's desk.

It was the doctor returning and he didn't sound happy; he had the head nurse Mabel Counts with him. "You say that both Millie and Julie were complaining about their change in medication?"

"Yes, they were talking to that new orderly, Mark Phillips about how in the past they received two capsules and now they were only given one. They even told him the name of the medication and I overheard him say that he would check it out and get to the bottom of it. It could be he was just humoring them and will do nothing but I thought you should know," she explained.

"You did right; for the present return their dosage to what it has been, tell them that it was only a typo and we will try cutting back at another time," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," responded, "what about Phillips?"

"Watch him and if he looks like he could be a threat to our scam let me know and I'll have some associates speak to him about resigning," replied Campbell.

*************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Neal checked in early the next morning he gave Peter what he had discovered about the medication and was told that it would be checked out but when Peter asked him if he had anything else to report Neal lied and said no. He knew that if Peter found out about his cover being possibly blown he would be removed and he had to find out more so he kept silent.

The next evening while at work Neal strove any harder to get the goods on both Nurse Counts and Dr. Campbell. He hit pay dirt when he overheard the nurse being requested to take some vital papers to the doctor's car; papers that showed all of the amounts of drugs they had stolen from the patients at Three Pines Nursing Facility. It was a ledger that showed everything; so Neal followed her and watched as she opened the car and placed the ledger on the back seat.

Neal watched as the ledger was placed on the back seat and waited until she had left before approaching the car. He looked around and not seeing anyone started to pick the lock only to catch a patrol car cruising slowly by and made a show of irritation when the car pulled up to him.

"What's wrong?" one of the officers's asked.

"I've gone and locked my keys in the car," Neal replied angrily as he kicked the car's passenger tire.

"Do you have proof that this car is yours?"

"Well, not on me, but my wallet is in the glove compartment," lied Neal.

The two officers looked at each other before one got out with the means of opening it in his hand and proceeded to do just that. Neal kept up a steady conversation with them about how he was instrumental in working with the mentally challenged in the Three Pines facility and sounded so sincere that the officers once again didn't ask for ID and Neal was allowed to search with ease as the patrol car pulled away.

Neal took the ledger and then quickly left the car before he could be discovered. He took pains of hiding the ledger in a nearby statue before scampering back to the nursing home.

It was then that he was captured by security guards who had seen Neal exiting the car carrying something. They had called Nurse Counts who directed them to apprehend him as soon as he entered the facility again.

"What is your name?" asked one of the guards of Neal as they searched him confiscating the GSP watch he was wearing.

"Mark Phillips," replied Neal as he gave the guard his alias.

"I don't think so," replied Nurse Counts, "I had you checked out and there is no Mark Phillips in the system; not as an orderly that is. Now who are you and where is the ledger you stole," she asked angrily.

Neal shook his head; he had no intention of answering which only infuriated her further.

"Take him to examination room number 5 and then restrain him. Then we will be able to interrogate him without interference," she ordered as she watched the security personnel do as she requested. She picked up the phone to contact Dr. Campbell and advise him of the current situation.

"You say he was seen exiting my car carrying the ledger?"

"Yes, Doctor. It had to be the ledger he was seen carrying because I had him searched but nothing was found on him and the ledger is missing from your car. He is being held in examination room 5 under restraints until we can interrogate him on what he was doing and who he is working for," she explained.

"Give him a sedative as an extra precaution to prevent his escape," ordered the doctor, "I'm on my way."

"Yes, doctor," replied the Nurse who went immediately to do just that. She arrived before Neal had a chance to pick the locks.

As she approached him with the loaded needle, Neal cried out, "Can't we talk this over; there is no need to give me that," but Nurse Counts simply ignored him as she injected the contents in his arm. Afterwards she left him to await the doctor's return. Fortunately for Neal Millie had seen the whole capture and had followed the security personnel and waited for her chance to help her friend out and as soon as Nurse Counts left Millie entered.

"Mark…what can I do to help you," she asked her friend?

"Call Peter, at 555-455-6698 and tell him that Mark Phillips needs him ASAP; he'll know what to do. Be sure to tell him where I'm at and to hurry," Neal answered quickly as he felt the sedative start to take effect.

Millie nodded and hurried to her room to make the call and waited for Peter to come.

************

As Peter entered the home he was met by Millie who asked, "Are you Peter?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am. Did Mark send for me?" he asked keeping with Neal's alias.

She nodded and said, "Hurry…I think they are going to hurt him," as she led the way to where he was being kept.

As soon as Peter saw the location he asked if she could make some sort of disturbance so he could rescue Neal. She heartily agreed and hurried off to get her roommate so they could cause some sort of disturbance.

Peter waited and soon heard a terrible commotion coming from the front and it drew everybody even Nurse Counts and Dr. Campbell from the examination room and Peter hurried in. What he saw made him pause as he view Neal Caffrey once again in restraints and stripped down to his briefs.

"Neal?" Peter called as he approached his friend.

"Peter…thank goodness…get me out of these things," Neal cried as he pulled on the restraints unsuccessfully. "I've haven't had enough time alone to get out of them myself."

"Wait…I've got to cut them," replied Peter as he didn't see a key but soon enough he was free. "Where are your clothes?"

"Over there," Neal motioned towards the corner.

It took Peter longer to dress a semi conscious Neal then it had to cut him free but finally he was dressed and Peter was pulling him from the room when they heard footsteps coming and they ducked into the nearest room to hide but came out when Peter heard his name being called.

It was Millie pushing a laundry basket, "I thought that this might be useful in getting Mark out of here seeing he was given a sedative by that evil Nurse Counts."

Peter thanked her and with some effort was able to assist Neal as he crawled in and pushed him towards the laundry room at the back of the facility. It was empty now and they had no trouble exiting the building.

Peter thanked Millie for her help and soon had Neal in his car.

"How did they capture you this time; and it had better not been through some illegal act?"

"Sorry; they viewed me exiting the doctor's car," Neal admitted sleepily.

Peter only stared at him but thought, 'not again,' and hurried to retrieve the tape that could send Neal back to prison. With the disturbance still going on at the entrance with the escaping of patients Peter had little trouble in pulling all of the security tapes and making his exit.

Peter took his partner home to recover from the effects of the sedative and was met by Elizabeth who took one look at Neal and said, "Haven't we done this before?"

"Just help me get him settled on the couch and I'll explain everything," muttered Peter.

So while Neal slept Peter told his wife everything…from the beginning to the end as they knew it. "Now if you wouldn't mind playing babysitter to him while I go into the office and view these tapes will see what he has been up to," he added as he left Neal in the capable hands of his wife.

While Neal was sleeping off the effects of the rug that he had been giving he began to talk a bit in his sleep…mainly to himself but a few times he yelled quite loudly causing El to check on him and what she heard caused her blood to boil,

"I should have told Peter everything I heard while hiding in the doctor's office…I should have said something…I'm tired of getting injected," he murmured.

"Neal, what should you have told Peter," asked El quietly.

"About the fact that they were sus…suspicious of me," he answered groggily.

"Why were they suspicious?"

"Nurse overheard me talking to Millie about her medicine," he replied as he turned over on the couch and promptly fell back into a deeper sleep.

"You've done it this time Neal, and when you are over all of this you are going to be in for a great surprise," promised El as she picked up the phone to tell her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Neal, can I see you in the kitchen for a few minutes," Elizabeth asked sweetly after Neal had recovered for the effects of the sedative he had been given.

"Sure El," replied Neal as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen; but he was totally unprepared for what happened next. There stood Elizabeth brandishing a wooden spatula looking angrily at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously; he seemed to remember something like that happening to him when he was a kid by his mother.

"Neal Caffrey, how dare you continue to try Peter's patience by these outlandish acts of yours? He has put his career on the line whenever he snatches those security tapes so you wouldn't be sent back to prison! Why can't you just obey him? Well, I'll not stand by and watch you endanger your life and freedom not to mention Peter's career by gathering information the illegal way," she scolded.

"W-what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to give you such a paddling that YOU will think twice about doing this again. Now bend over the table," she ordered sternly.

Neal was speechless and only stared at her until losing patience with him Elizabeth smacked him with her spatula and threatened, "I said get yourself over that table…the longer I wait the more licks I will give."

Still smarting from that first lick Neal hurried to obey, "Elizabeth you don't have to do this; I'm sure your husband has something like this planned for me as well," he pleaded in hopes of talking her out of the paddling.

"Then you will only have to suffer through both of them. I mean business and if it takes two paddlings to make you see reason then two you will get," she stated forcefully.

Finally seeing no way out of it Neal barely bent over before he felt the first lick against his backside. "Ow! El that hurts," he exclaimed as the next lick caught him on the same spot as did the following two and he yelped, "Owwww…not…owww…so…oww…hard…oww…oww…Elizabethhhhh!!!"

"You should have listened to Peter," she lectured as she continued to pepper his backside with her fast and hard licks. "He only has your best interests at heart. But no you have to do it your way," smack…smack…

smack…smack…smack, "the very way that usually gets you in trouble," smack…smack…smack. "We have grown very fond of you Neal." Smack… smack…smack…smack…smack, "but you aren't helping!" she added as she ended this paddling with two well placed licks before putting her spatula down and let Neal up….a very chasten Neal at that. He never had someone like Elizabeth that cared enough to punish him, other than his mother, and it was a bit hard to take as was his burning backside.

He looked so pitiful that Elizabeth pulled him into her arms and gave him a forgiving hug, "now try and not get into trouble again or the next time it will be Peter that will handle the punishment and he will use his belt," she said as to comfort him.

Neal nodded and asked if it would be okay if he walked the dog; El knew that it was a way that he could get his emotions under control from the paddling he had just received and said yes. It was while Neal was out that Peter came home.

"NEAL!" shouted Peter as he opened his door bring his wife running from the kitchen.

"Peter…what's wrong," she asked as she watched him go from room to room shouting Caffrey's name.

"Where is he, El?" he asked at last.

"Out walking Satchmo," replied Elizabeth. "Now what is wrong?"

"After you called about what Neal said while sleeping I had a chance to view the security tapes and saw how he conned another set of police officers in opening Dr. Campbell's car so he could search it," replied Peter angrily, "the tapes show that he was carrying something from the car but that he didn't have it on him when the tape recorded his entry. He must have hidden it nearby."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give him the tanning he greatly deserves…for that and lying to me about his safety. If I had known that the possibility existed of his cover being blown I would have yanked him out and we would have sent another agent in. There is no telling how many times he has illegally acted with this case as well as the earlier ones that he hasn't been punished for…but this one is the final straw and…" Peter said as Neal walked in.

"You!" Peter snarled as he grabbed Neal by the arm and hustled him up the stairs; Elizabeth was quick to grab their dog's leash as she watched them go she knew something that her husband didn't…that she had also punished Neal that day and recently.

She was about to tell him what she had done when the phone rang and she hurried to answer it but before picking up the receiver she called up, "Don't punish Neal until after I talk to you."

Unfortunate for Neal, Peter didn't hear his wife's request; he was too busy shouting at Neal. He had stopped at the spare bedroom where he deposited Neal.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked innocently.

"What's wrong?" repeated Peter as he paced the room trying to reign in his temper. "How about we start at the beginning: first when I tell you to gather information on someone it doesn't mean breaking into their car and leaving with it. But no you have to do one better by conning to police officers into breaking in for you…again. What did you tell them?" he asked angrily.

"That I had locked my keys in the car," replied Neal.

"I see…and I'm sure they didn't open it for just that reason; they had to ask for identification…what did you tell them that time?"

"That it was in the glove department and I would show it to them as soon we got in."

"Why didn't they do that then when they did open the car?"

"I kept up a conversation while they were working on opening the car and I must have convinced them that I was a model citizen that didn't need to show them the ID. I told them that I worked with the mentally impaired at Three Pines," replied Neal, "it worked in the last case so I thought it would work with this one, too."

"And what would have happened if that hadn't worked out the way it did? You would be back in prison for life…would it had been worth it?" asked Peter sternly.

Neal shook his head and then said, "You do care about me; you act like you don't but you really do care."

"Yes, I care…that is why it infuriates me when you act the way you do. I'm trying my best to keep you on the straight and narrow but it seems to me that you are fighting me every step of the way. Now when you didn't tell me about your cover being almost blown and your life threatened what did you think might have happened if I wasn't able to get there in time?"

Neal shook his head.

"Only the real possibility of you losing your life; they had a good thing going here with the selling of the medicines, they were stealing from the patients, on the streets…one that they weren't about to lose just because you knew about it. They surely weren't going to let you walk out and tell anybody what you had discovered; Neal it would have been so easy for them to arrange an accident at that nursing home with you being the only casualty. I can sometimes over look your larceny ways but when you endanger your life you have crossed the line and that is when I have to make an impression of you to improve…Neal you have grown on us, Elizabeth and me, and we only want the best for you; can you even imagine the sorrow we would suffer knowing that you had been killed and when it was because of a stupid stunt to gain information; and what about June or Moz or even Kate…they would mourn your loss as well. Neal my team is good and I rather you be a part of it alive and annoying then not at all, so over the table and hold on, I'm going to give you such a tanning that sitting won't be an option for some time," ordered Peter, as he began to unbuckle his belt.

Neal looked at the belt in Peter's hand and slowly backed away talking as he did, "Peter before you start can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"El already punished me this afternoon," he blurted out, "she used a wooden spatula."

Peter looked at him with disbelief and shook his head, "you will say anything to get out of a spanking, won't you?"

"No it is true," insisted Neal. "She lectured me on endangering my life and freedom and then she used that instrument of pain on my backside."

"Neal, stop with the lies…cowboy up and take this like a man," replied Peter as he advanced on the conman.

"I'm not lying," cried Neal as Peter grabbed him by the arm and flung him against the writing desk in the room before bringing the belt down on his already sensitive backside…harsh.

Neal yelled out with pain, "Yeooowwww…owwww….owwwwww," and again as the belt came down on the same spot again and again.

Downstairs El was just hanging up the phone when she finally heard Neal's cries and rushed up the stairs and to the spare bedroom. When she flung open the door she found Peter doing just what he threatened. He had Neal over the table tanning his hide quite sufficiently if the yelling Neal was doing was any indication. Neal was struggling and yelping with every lick being rained on his backside.

"Peter…stop!" she said urgently.

"What's wrong, El?" Peter asked as he stayed his hand.

El walked over and pulled Peter away from Neal. "I told you to wait before you began his punishment; didn't you hear me?"

Peter shook his head negatively. "What did you want to tell me?"

Even though she told Neal he would just have to suffer through two spankings for what he did during this case she didn't really expect them to come so close together. She wanted to tell her husband of his earlier punishment at her hand in hopes he would delay his; but it seems like she was too late.

"Just that I also punished Neal this afternoon," she exclaimed and seeing her husband's look of amazement she added, "I paddled him with a spatula."

"I told you that she had punished me," Neal said quietly as he began to rub his backside in hopes of rubbing some of the pain out.

"Yeah, and I was going to believe you…a master liar," retorted Peter but after a minute said, "I'm sorry, if I had known I probably would have delayed this until tomorrow…but do you understand now why we felt that we had to do this?"

"Yeah…you care," responded Neal, "but do you have to care so much?"

El and Peter only looked at each other before drawing Neal into a hug and said in unison, "Yep, Neal we do."

It was at that time that the doorbell rang and El hurried down to see who it was. It was Moz and he was carrying the ledger Neal had taken. It seems that while he was walking the dog Neal called Moz and gave him directions on where he could find the ledger and would he mind retrieving it for him.

"Wait a minute Moz and Peter and Neal will be down momentarily. They have a few more things to discuss," she informed him tactfully.

Peter's not finished punishing Neal?" he asked knowingly.

"You know?" asked El.

"Yep and it is something he has deserved for some time now; he takes too many risks but has improved since Peter has taken over…for which I highly approve," the smaller man asserted.

"Have you ever had to take Neal in hand for some of his stunts when he was younger?" asked El interestingly.

"A few but a smack here and a smack there hasn't been sufficient in stopping it. The only thing it did was to show him that I cared. I'm glad that he now has a disciplinarian that can do the proper job on keeping him safe," Moz said affectionally.

"Well, after today he has two…I paddled him earlier before Peter arrived," she admitted to Moz amazement.

"And??"

"I told him how fond we were of him…" El began to say as they heard footsteps on the stairs and she had to stop. She did whisper, "I'll tell you later," as Peter than Neal came down.

"Moz," greeted Neal, "did you find it?"

"Yep, just where you left it," he added as he turned over the ledger from where it was hidden.

Neal grabbed it and hurried wincingly to Peter's side, "This is where they were keeping their records on their drug scam; since I was undercover when I appropriated it surely it will be admissible in court."

Peter took a look at some of the figures before answering, "I don't know Neal; but if we can't use it in court we might be able to convince Campbell and Counts that we have more and trick them into confessing. Once they confess it doesn't matter if it is used in court or not…it can be the means to an end to this case…good work Neal although you shouldn't have taken the risk you did to obtain it," he admonished.

"Then how could you have obtained it if not by my way?" asked Neal.

"With a search warrant; we had probable cause after Millie's and Julie's

constant complaints with their problems with their medicines and they weren't they only ones…we also had other complaints on Dr. Campbell and the lead nurses in each facility he worked at; that would have been enough for a search warrant. If you had only asked you would have known not to take that risk," Peter explained sternly.

"Now you rest…I would think that after taking two corrections today you will not want to sit… the couch is yours for the remainder of the day," Peter told him with a smirk.

"Peter!!" hissed Neal, "did you have to tell everybody about what happened here today.

"Everybody already knew Neal," replied El. "Moz not only knew but approves of our action…so watch yourself my boy or you might find yourself in similar difficulties when Moz joins our team," she added with a smile.

Neal only stared at the little man before asking, "You know?" and when Moz nodded he added, "and you approve?" and again Moz nodded, "but you wouldn't actually punish me like them, would you Moz?" he asked.

"I might, I just might…but I tell you it would only be for endangering your life I'll leave your larceny ways to them for correction."

Neal couldn't believe what he was hearing and without thinking flopped down on the couch with disbelief, only to jump up with a strangled cry, "Yeooowwwwchhh!" to everyone's amusement.

**Epilogue:**

It was later in the week that Peter thought about calling Gibbs about advice on how to make his "impressions" last longer.

"Gibbs," the man answered when Peter called.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Peter Burke from the FBI, do you remember me?" he started off his conversation.

"Yep, I remember…how can I be of help?"

"I was wondering; well really it was my wife that asked…how do you keep your agents in line after the sting has gone? I'm having a bit of trouble in keeping Caffrey in line after he has recovered from the spanking," Peter finally blurted out.

This caused Gibbs to smile before asking, "You are using your belt on him?"

"Yep."

"The next time you are forced to discipline him in that matter threatened him with it being applied to the seat of his briefs and then if he does it again to the seat of his bare ass…trust me he soon will toe the line because the impression that leaves last for some time…at least it does with DiNozzo," explained Gibbs as he remembered the last time he had to spank DiNozzo in the raw. "Although I usually save the spanking on his bare ass for when he endangers his life needlessly…does Caffrey do that any?"

"He takes needless risks…so I believe the answer is yes," replied Peter.

"Give that a try and if it doesn't work with you then bring him back to me and I promise I will get through to him…

"Thanks for your input; I'm sure I will be using your suggestions soon…we have a new case," and Peter hung up…thinking that this time he would have the upper hand with Neal.

**The End**


End file.
